


In Which Jack Is Dangerously High

by Fangirl_In_Disguise



Category: Septiplier Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jack Whump, Jack has diabetes, M/M, Protective Mark, Smug Tyler, Tyler Knows Whats Up, diabetic Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Disguise/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Disguise
Summary: It wasn't necessarily a secret that Jack had type 1 Diabetes, he just never mentioned it before. After Jack forgets to check his blood sugar before eating, his blood sugar becomes high, which could lead to some problems. Of course, Mark won't leave his side, so no ones too worried.Man am I bad at summaries. The stories better I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay two things. First, Jack and Mark are both single at the beginning of the story, Amy and Signe are just good friends of theirs. Second, I'm writing this based on my experiences growing up with two diabetic siblings, so I sure do hope its accurate, but if something does seem off I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it :)

"Sean, wake up,” Signe whispered, gripping his elbow gently. Jack slowly opened his eyes, unaware that they had been closed in the first place. “We’re almost to Mark’s house.”

 

Jack sat up, remembering where he was. He and his roommate, Signe, were headed to Mark’s house to work on a special collab. Well, the collab was really just an excuse to get Jack to California to hang out with some of his good friends. They also invited Signe because she was a smaller YouTuber and they wanted to support her, and also would have felt guilty leaving her in Ireland alone, as she and Jack didn’t have any local friends.

 

Jack looked out the window the cab they were riding in, it was small, and smelled strongly of carpet cleaner. He could hardly remember getting in the cab, he had been so tired from the long plane ride. His fear of heights was just extreme enough to keep him from getting any sleep. 

 

He stretched his arms, partly exaggerated and put his hand in front of Signe’s face to annoy her; it worked, and she slapped his arm down before pushing his shoulder. As Jack smiled, he felt a familiar sensation that really had understandable description to anyone else.

 

“I feel high… or maybe low?” he told Signe, sometimes it was hard to tell which. She was of course used to this, given they had been roommates since she started studying in Ireland and they became good friends, but the poor cab driver had no context to this statement, and turned his head to the side, completely taken aback.

 

“His blood sugar!” Signe clarified, although vague, the driver seemed to accept that answer. Jack giggled and blushed, he didn’t really like people knowing his condition, but he really walked right into that one. “Honestly, I can't take you anywhere,” she smiled, leaning down to grab Jack's bag from under her feet.

 

She opened the backpack and pulled out a smaller bag, and handed that one to Jack. It was black, and one of those foldable bags that opened into three pockets, like a piece of paper that was pulled out from an envelope. Inside the first pocket was a glucagon pen, to be used only if he was in serious medical danger (i.e. Having a seizure), in the middle pocket was where he kept his meter, his clicker, his insulin pens, and two bottles of strips. The third and last pocket held various brands of fruit snacks, Jack's favorite being the Scooby-Doo kind and the smiley faces. It was a surprisingly small bag for holding all these supplies, and you could tell it was well used if you looked closely, but Jack loved this bag, it had been a gift from his brother when his previous bad had gone into the washer a fabric bag and come out a washrag.

 

He pulled out his clicker and pressed the tip to the small pad on the tip of his middle finger, and pressed the release.

 

Nothing.

 

Signe laughed. “Looks like you gotta turn it up a setting,” she said.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack moaned smiling, and twisted the setting up one. Overtime, his fingers build up tolerance to the needle, and he has to turn up the strength. Signe finds it amusing whenever this happens, although it doesn't happen often at all. He’s not entirely sure why she finds it amusing, the strength it's at now would probably really hurt anyone else. Once in a blue moon Jack will give her blood sugar a test to see what her numbers are, just for science (and they always made sure to use a different needle), and once they forgot to lower the setting, she hadn't talked to him for the rest of the day, not because it had hurt (though it did hurt), but because he had laughed at her little squeak and glare.

 

After finally drawing blood, Signe handed him his pump that she had oh so kindly put a clean strip into. He let the strip absorb the blood drop off his finger before licking the remaining blood off, a habit which Signe constantly scowls at.

 

“68, nothing a pack of fruit snacks won't fix,” Jack said, zipping the supplies back into their respective pockets. He flicked the bloody strip at Signe, who punched him in the arm, before properly disposing of it. Jack dumped a whole pack of Monsters Inc characters into his mouth, too excited about seeing his friends to eat slowly.

 

None of his America friends new of course, they had no reason to, and Jack had an experience in his past where he lost the privilege of being able to carry his supplies around in school. He was always good about it, he never took them out without good reason, but once his friends got ahold of the bad and went through it, despite Jack's protest. Though he does partly blame himself, because he didn’t want to seem rude to them, and therefore didn't protest too strongly. Later, his teacher found out and got angry, and he was no longer able to carry his bag outside of the nurses office, until middle school. He was terrified, and constantly felt unsafe without the supplies nearby, and from then on it became habit to be as vague about it as possible. It wasn't necessarily a secret, but the less people who knew, the less people get curious and the less worried he is.

 

It wasn't as if he believed Mark or any of the others would do anything, it was just a habit of his at this point, and he didn't see any reason why it was a bad habit, in fact it kept him from having to answer annoying questions, especially from people he barely knew.

 

The driver pulled up to the curb, and Jack thanked him for the ride and started pulling out their bags while Signe payed him. Signe took her bags from Jack, and they headed for the door. In his peripheral vision, Jack saw the faces of Matt and Ryan appear in the window to the left of the door. Matt started waving excitedly while Ryan pressed his nose to the glass, eyes comically wide.

 

Jack giggled and Signe waved back, happy to be with their friends. Mark appeared in the doorway, wearing grey pants and a tight red shirt that was rolled up to the elbows. Jack would deny if you claimed he looked at Mark's arms for a second, and wondered what the rest of his muscles looked like. Mark gave Signe a hug first, because she had a free arm, where as Jack did not.

 

“Uh,” Mark mumbled upon seeing how hard it would be to hug Jack while he’s carrying a bag on his back and one in each hand. Mark then shrugged and leaned in for a hug anyway, wrapping his arms around Jack's lean torso. Jack laughed, accepting the hug but unable to return it without spilling everything everywhere. Mark leaned back, smiling, and carefully took one of the bags from Jack before leading the two into the house.

 

Chica started wagging her tail furiously upon seeing the new people, and Mark had to nudge her out of the way as they carried the bags upstairs. As soon as the bags were placed in the guest room (Jack and Signe would be sharing the room, there were two beds and they were completely comfortable with each others presence) Jack got down on his knees to be smothered by the golden hairball.

 

“Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!” Jack baby talked as he rubbed Chicas belly. Mark felt a loosening in his chest at the sight, and he was also impressed. Chica loved attention, from both people she knew well and strangers, but she hardly ever let someone new rub her belly.

 

“Where's the bathroom?” Signe asked.

 

“Oh, it's right next door,” Mark said, pointing the left side of the room. Signe smiled and gave a quick thanks before heading out the door, leaving the two goobers alone with the fluffy pupper.

 

Jack was too busy petting Chica to notice Mark staring at him, a small smile growing on his face. He had missed Jack, having to go months without seeing him in person bothered him, more than it bothered him with other friends. He was still in denial of the reasoning though. Mark got down on his knees and joined Jack in smothering Chica with belly rubs and baby talk, occasionally looking up and smiling at Jack's face.

 

A shout came from downstairs. “PICNIC TIME!” The voice screamed. Jack could tell it was Tyler, who he had never actually met in person.

 

“What does he mean, ‘picnic’?” Jack asked. 

 

“Oh, uh, we were thinking of taking you guys on a picnic in the nearby park. No one ever goes there, we eat fast food or picnics there sometimes.”

 

“Oh that sounds like fun!” Jack exclaimed, a big goofy smile on his face. Mark's stomach fluttered, while simultaneously he felt a numb trance of adoration for the man in front of him. He quickly realized that his feein- not feelings were getting out of control. Because he definitely wasn't crushing on Jack.

 

Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack forgets to check his blood sugar before eating.

Jack smiled, looking down at Mark, who looked like he was about to get stuck any moment.

 

“Try the branch to your right!” Ethan shouted up, attempting to offer assistance to Mark, who was not nearly as high in the tree as his green haired friend. Jack laughed, settling down on a branch. He knew this was as high up as he could go without having to use branches that were too skinny to support his weight, so he decided to sit back and watch Mark attempt to reach him. It was particularly enjoyable since it was Mark who suggested the challenge, unknowing of Jack's childhood experience of tree climbing.

 

After a few minutes of giggling at Mark and Ethan arguing about what branches he should use, Jack decided to gracefully hop down to where Mark was.

 

“Put your foot there!”

 

“Where is there!? I can't see where you're pointing from up here!” Mark heard a familiar giggle right behind him, and turned to see Jack, who was hanging upside down, his knees hooked on a branch that made their faces of equal heights.

 

“Hi,” Mark said, because that's literally all that came to mind when he looked in Jack's unbelievably blue eyes. Jack giggled, and seriously who giggles? Ethan does sometimes, but Mark's never heard someone giggle as often as Jack. Not that he's complaining.

 

“We're back!” Tyler shouted, holding up many bags of subway sandwiches, getting the attention of Mark, Jack, and Ethan. Jack helped Mark descend the tree without much injury, and they joined Ethan, Tyler, Kathryn, Amy, and Signe at the old picnic table, with Chica chewing on a treat they gave her under the table. Matt and Ryan had stayed at the house to do god knows what.

 

Now, Jack has always been good at remembering to test before a meal, and taking the proper steps depending on what the meter says his blood sugar is, but nobody’s perfect, and he was so caught up in conversation with Mark that he forgot he needed to test, even though his backpack was right beside him. 

 

Signe has reminded him in the past when he has forgotten, but also sometimes he doesn't think an apple is a big enough deal to test over when he feels fine. But Signe doesn't like taking chances. In fact if she wasn't in deep conversation with Tyler on the opposite side of the table she would have definitely reminded him.

 

After the sandwiches and cookies were devoured, Jack didn't feel any different, too focused on the people around him, and Mark's arm which was pressed up against his, sending heat through his body. Jack heard a grumbling come from behind him, and saw Chica sitting, treat abandoned under the table, right behind him.

 

“Hey Chica, what's wrong?” Mark asked the puppy. All conversation at the table stopped, everyone concerned as to what could be wrong. Mark reached out a hand to pet her, and she shifted slightly out of his reach. She then started whimpering, now that she had everyone's attention.

 

“She never does this,” Mark said, brows drawn together.

 

“Dogs can tell when something's wrong, maybe we should be worried?” Ethan asked concerned. A sudden gust of wind blew a napkin from the table, landing a few meters away.

 

“Maybe there's a storm coming,” Kathryn suggested, shrugging. 

 

“No, the forecast didn't say anything,” Mark piped up. “and there's been wind since we got here, why would she start now?” 

 

Jack got up to retrieve the wayward napkin.

 

Chica followed.

 

The group watched, confused. Mark got up and tried to call her to him, but she wouldn't budge from Jack's side. Jack walked towards Mark, and Chica followed, so close she was brushing against him, grumbling every step. Mark looked to Jack, confused. When Jack looked back with a look of fear, Mark felt overwhelming protectiveness, and reached out to squeeze his arm.

 

Jack was scared. Dogs knew things people didn't, and Chica knew something that was making her upset and not leave his side. And if it wasn't related to him she would have gone to her owner for comfort. Jack was beginning to feel sick, almost like he feels when his blood sugar is hi-

 

Wait.

 

“I'm high,” he stated, kneeling down and unzipping his backpack. Under normal circumstances, Signe would berate him for forgetting, and make sure he cared for himself properly. But once again, he used the wrong phrase at the wrong time, and the look on everyone's faces at those two words sent her into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing!?” Tyler cried, distraught.

 

“Um, what?” Amy asked, utterly confused.

 

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Mark said, trying to calm his friend down. Now that Jack realized what he'd forgotten, he was beginning to freak out. He'd been having trouble with getting too high a blood sugar the past few weeks, and forgetting to give himself Insulin was definitely not good. He wasn't sure if he was shaking because he was low or because he was scared.

 

“Hey, you're gonna be fine,” Mark whispered, as gently as he could, holding both of Jack's shoulders firmly. Though he was still just as confused at the rest of them. Signe appeared, having gotten over her initial laughter. She knelt next to the two and pulled out Jack's medical bag, handing him the clicker while she put a strip in the meter.

 

Mark scooted over until he was sitting pressed against Jack, one arm wrapped around his back. As quickly as he could, Jack pricked his thumb and absorbed the blood into the meter. He rubbed the remaining blood off on his black jeans, and proceeded to wipe at his crying eyes. When he was younger, extremely high blood sugar could cause bouts of agitation and rage, but now it just makes him cry a lot. Mark ran his hand that was around Jack's back up and down soothingly. He pulled Jack in closer to him, and the Irishman seemed to relax a little. 

 

“313,” Signe said, sounding tense but not surprised.

 

“What does that mean? What's going on?” Mark demanded.

 

“He's dangerously high,” was all she said. Signe, for some reason expected them to already know, and thought that would be explanation enough, but they were even more confused.

 

Jack picked up his orange and navy blue pen, and adjusted the dosage before taking off the cap and carefully inserting the needle into his outer thigh, right through his jeans. Every click of the pen made Jack feel so much better, even if it would take a couple minutes for it to actually lower his blood sugar.

 

After dropping the pen into the grass, Jack tossed his head back onto Mark's shoulder and let out a deep breath, trying to relax, and fight of an anxiety attack. Signe started to put away the medical supplies, and Mark made distressed and confused eye contact with the rest of the group. His thoughts were racing a mile a second. What do they mean high? Was Jack on drugs? Is he a junkie? Why hadn't he told Mark? He could have helped him. The rest of the group seemed to be thinking along the same lines, none of them support any kind of drug usage, but if a friend was having issues, they would be there for them.

 

“Hmm, what happened?” Jack asked, massaging his temples. He knew of course, but it was still a little blurry from the anxiety attack and just the general fact that he had high blood sugar.

 

“You forgot to test before you ate, you dummy,” Signe said, agitated but also concerned.

 

“Test for what?” Ethan asked, innocently. Realizing what everyone seemed to be assuming, Jack smiled.

 

“Cocaine, of course,” he deadpanned, smirking lightly.

 

_ Smack _

 

_ “ _ Ow! Signe!” Jack cried, rubbing his arm.

 

“Sean William McLoughlin, this is not a joke. You could have had a seizure.”

 

Jack seemed to collapse into himself. He hadn't had a seizure in years, but they were always terrifying. The thought of one was what had caused his anxiety attack. Signe had walked in on one once, it was actually not long after they became roommates, and was actually how she had learned about his condition.

 

“I'm a diabetic.”

 

Silence. Everyone seemed to be absorbing the news differently. 

 

Tyler had his o face. Ethan looked still confused, but was thinking. Jack felt Mark's arm tighten around his waist, a reminder that it was there in the first place. He liked the feeling of being secured though, so he didn't say anything.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Mark asked. Jack suddenly felt overwhelming guilt. He should have known Mark would be upset when he found out.

 

Mark was more than upset though; he was distraught. What if something seriously bad had happened? What if Jack were to get hurt? He would've never forgiven himself.

 

Chica came out from behind Jack, and started licking his face.

 

“Good girl Chica, who's a good girl?”

 

Jack leaned forward to get a better angle to pet the dog, and Marks hand slid unconsciously down to Jack's hip, where it sat firmly. The feeling it gave Jack made him blush, and he hoped for a moment no one noticed the pink on his cheeks, but then he saw the cruel smirk on Tyler's face.   
  
"We should get going, it's getting dark," Amy commented.    
  
The group started picking up wrappers and putting away leftovers, before heading for the cars.    
  
"Shotgun!" Ethan yelled, sprinting for the passenger side. Jack bolted after him.   
  
"Guys! There's two cars!" Mark shouted after them. But he knew it was pointless, the two really were children at heart. Jack made it to door first, being the one with almost endless energy, and Ethan pouted before heading to the other car, where he could also get shotgun. Mark and Signe rolled their eyes, while Tyler, Kathryn, and Amy laughed.   
  
Ethan, Kathryn, Signe, and Amy went in one car, which left Jack to ride with Tyler and Mark. Jack was surprised that Signe didn't want to ride with him in light of recent events, but he figured they both knew he was in good hands.   
  
Tyler got in the back, which left Mark to be the one to drive. Jack would have, but he still didn't have a license. Also, American roads were a little uncomfortable for him.   
  
They were only about 20-30 minutes away from the house, but the fastest way was to go on the highway for about five minutes. Unfortunately, there was a small accident, and many people were driving slowly, and cutting other people off. Mark kept his cool though, used to the LA traffic. That was until someone decided to cut HIM off.   
  
"Aw, come on asshole! You really think that spot is any better?" Mark complained. Jack watched him gesture with his right hand to the car, but instead of putting it back in the wheel, he placed it on Jack's left thigh. Jack blushed bright pink and looked out the window, only to see Tyler’s face in the side mirror, with his eyebrows raised suggestively. Jack blushed even harder and looked to the sky, oh coming here was a mistake.   
  
It took a few minutes for Mark to realize that his hand was lightly squeezing Jack's thigh, but at this point it was too late to turn back, and Jack either didn't notice (unlikely) or didn't mind. Mark looked in the rear view mirror and made eye contact with his childhood friend, Tyler, who smirked evilly and nodded. He took a chance to glance at Jack, who looked to be in deep thought while staring out the window.   
  
Jack seriously doubts Mark hasn't realized yet the way he was touching him. And the way he has been touching him since he arrived. But isn't Mark straight? Does he have feelings for Jack? He was too tired to be thinking about this right now, he'd barely gotten any sleep, he had major high blood sugar, and he's had an anxiety attack. So he focused on the comfort that Marks presence gave him and allowed his eyes to close.   
  
The next time Mark snuck a glance at Jack, he was sound asleep, head resting peacefully against the window.   
  
"Eyes on the road, Mark," Tyler said from the back, deadpan.   
  
"Sorry." Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend fondly, already plotting ways to speed up the agonizing process of getting his friends together. Not that it'll take much assistance, Tyler thought, eying the way Mark's hand would squeeze Jack's thigh every so often.   
  
This was going to be an interesting week.


	3. Everybody Ships It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation Amy, Signe, Ethan, and Kathryn have in their car.

The last one to get into the car was Amy, as soon as she shut her door, Signe started talking, in a bored, croaky voice.  
  
"Those two really need to fuck."  
  
It seemed everyone else was having similar thoughts, and just didn't want to be the one to mention it for fear of being the only one thinking it. As soon as she was finished with her statement, everyone else started pitching in.  
  
"I _know_ did you see the Mark was touching him?"  
  
"If I hadn't thought Jack was about to die I would have yelled for them to get a room."  
  
"If they don't stop soon I'll lock them in a closet together myself- which is ironic considering they both seem to be in the closet right now."  
  
"Wait wait wait!" Signe chimed, gaining the attention of her companions. "Does anyone here know for a fact if Mark is _not_ straight?"  
  
"Oh _hell_ yeah," Ethan said first, Amy and Kathryn both reacted as if they were going say the exact same thing. "We were watching the news and the reporter guy said something about people who are gay serving in the military, and Mark said, 'Fine, I didn't wanna serve in the army anyway,' and Tyler laughed. I asked him if he was serious and he said yes. We've mentioned it a few times since then too soooo."  
  
"What about Jack?" Kathryn asked Signe, looking at her through the mirror.  
  
"Seán's bi. Well, he says he might be pan, but he can't be sure 'cause he hasn't met enough... trans people... or whatever else I guess, I dunno, I didn't really care so I never asked many questions."  
  
"Well who cares if he's bi or pan, either one means he could like Mark," Ethan said. Chica barked, her head popping up from her stop in the trunk, where they had spread various blankets for her.  
  
"Even _Chica_ wants her dad to get laid," Amy said, petting the retrievers delicate ears. The group laughed.  
  
Kathryn put the car out of park, and they finally headed toward the main road. They kept up conversation about how gay their two friends were for each other, when Ethan received a warning text from Tyler, which he decided to read out loud.  
  
"Tyler says, 'Don't use the highway, there's major traffic, so you'll probably beat us home. Also, Mark apparently has major issues with personal space,' and he sent me a picture of Mark with his hand on Jacks thigh..."  
  
"What? Lemme see," Amy said, retrieving the phone from Ethan to show herself and Signe.  
  
"Aww," Signe cooed. It wasn't the best picture, given that it was taken secretly from the back seat, but it showed what was clearly Jacks skinny jeans, and a hand that was firmly resting atop his upper thigh.  
  
"Kathryn you're just gonna have to imagine it," Amy laughed to the driver.  
  
"Oh no I can totally use my imagination, particularly about where else that hand might be if Tyler weren't there."  
  
"Kathryn!" Signe laughed. You'd never suspect it, but Kathryn did once and a while make dirty implications. "Okay, we need to think of a way to get them together, any ideas?" No one spoke up at first, it was harder than you'd think to plot in the real world.  
  
"Maybe we could make Mark jealous? Make him stake his claim on Jack?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
"What is this? A cheesy fanfic?" Amy said, smiling.  
  
"Yes," Ethan deadpanned.  
  
"...Okay then," Signe smiled. "We'll have to recruit the other guys too."  
  
"Man," Ethan started. "If you had told me this morning that I'd be shipping seltiplier after finding out Jacks a diabetic, all before dinner, I'd have packed my bags and been out the door before you could say 'septiplier away!'" The girls laughed.  
  
Oh, they were going to _enjoy_ this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review! I absolutely love getting feedback!


	4. Fluff

Jack woke when several cars began honking outside on the highway. He stretched his arms as far as they could go with the car ceiling blocking the way. As he slowly remembered where he was and the events that took place, he realized with a surprising ounce of hurt that Mark's hand was no longer present on his leg. He tried to not think about why the loss of the hand made him upset, and instead focused on the sudden appearance of several stars in the sky.   
  
"How much longer?" Jack asked. The question was vague, but in the situation completely discernible. Mark shifted as he felt his stomach roll at how tired and sensual Jacks voice sounded.   
  
"Just five more minutes, at this point," Mark replied. He looked up at the rear view mirror again and made eye contact with a very unamused Tyler. Mark was completely aware that he had seen him snatch his hand away as soon as Jack had begun to stir, and was just glad his friend was -for the moment- opting to stay silent.   
  
As expected, the others had beaten them to the house by taking an alternate route. However they were surprised to see them all sleeping in the living room. Signe was supposed to be staying at Amy and Cathryn's apartment, so to see all of them, Matt and Ryan included, sprawled out in various uncomfortable positions on the living room furniture, Mark immediately pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.   
  
"For blackmail reasons," he clarified, turning to Jack. Upon hearing her owners voice, Chica ran over to them, excitedly. She greeted her dad and he knelt down so she could lick his face. She then smelled Tyler affectionately, but once she stared smelling Jack, she appeared to somber up. She grumbled a few times, and promptly sat beside him, partially on his foot.   
  
Mark frowned, and Jack sighed. He knew he probably had ketones, and that's why she was still acting strange around him, but he didn't feel like admitting piece of information this to Mark, instead hoping he will just believe Chica would always act strange around a person with diabetes.   
  
"We should get to bed," Tyler said. Without waiting for a reply, he scurried up the stairs to his own bedroom. Jack laughed awkwardly after he was gone, but Mark just looked at him with a blank face, though Jack could see some sadness in his eyes.   
  
"Lets go upstairs," Mark said. He clambered up the stairs with Jack and Chica on his heels, the familiarity of his own home did little to soothe his racing heart as he thought about the events of the day.   
  
They approached what Jack knew to be Mark's room, and before Jack could think about weather or not to follow his friend inside he felt Mark's hand wrap around his wrist and gently tug him through the doorway. He looked around Mark's room. The space really reflected Mark's personality; it was for the most part organized but Jack spotted some items of clothing strewn randomly on the floor. He refrained from taking in a huge breath when the overwhelming scent of Mark hit him upon entering. He still could hardly believe he was in LA, staying with the people he cares about most. He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when the older pulled him down to sit on the bed while Mark himself remained standing.   
  
"Jack," Mark started. The man in question realized suddenly how horrible he felt. Mark's voice was firm and gentle but there was an underlying pain to it; Jack had hurt his feelings be keeping his diabetes from him. He realized suddenly that he was about to be lectured, and tried his hardest to keep tears at bay. He felt guilty for upsetting Mark, and he always cried when people are upset with him.   
  
"I know it's your right to keep your diabetes from certain people," his voice was calm and gentle yet stern, and Jack tilted his head down slightly so Mark wouldn't see tears begging to well in his eyes, feeling like a whimp. "But you really scared me today; and you're staying in my house, so I would have liked to know." Mark was cut off from continuing when Jack sniffled. Upon hearing the muffled noise he immediantly sank into the bed next to Jack, pulling the smaller man into his side. He felt terrible for making him cry, but ultimately knew he was right. Jack could have seriously gotten into trouble if something happened and Mark didn't know about his condition. Jack buried his head in the crook of Mark's shoulder, his wet face rubbing against Mark's skin.   
  
He's not sure what possessed him to do it, but Mark leaned his head down and kissed the top of Jacks head repeatedly. It seemed to calm him down a bit so he didn't immediately regret the decision.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jack cried, his voice cracking. It broke Marks heart so see Jack so vulnerable and upset.   
  
"It's okay," Mark accepted. "It's alright; I just don't want you to get hurt." Jack did his best to calm down then; he held in his pitiful gasps for air and rubbed tears off his face while leaning back. Just before he opened his eyes he felt Mark's hand on either side of his face, using his thumbs to wipe away the rest of his stray tears. Jack kept his eyes blissfully shut, enjoying the feel of Mark's hands, and leaned into them.   
  
Mark watched Jack relax into his hold. He smiled lightly, thinking how lucky he is to have such an amazing and adorable person as his friend. "It's okay," Mark cooed once more before dropping his hands from Jacks face. Jack slowly opened his eyes and stared into Mark's. Mark's breath caught in his throat as he felt like getting lost in an ocean of blue. Jacks eyes were red and puffy, the creases of tension framing his eyes so they squinted at Mark's intently. Mark also realized how tired they looked, Jack barley got any sleep the past while, and the nap he had in the car barely helped.   
  
"Why don't you get some rest," Mark suggested, his voice was smooth like caramel, and Jack nodded lightly before standing up. Mark stood up suddenly and wrapped his arms around the younger in a tight hug. Jack accepted greedily, pressing his body as much into Mark's as possible. Mark felt Jacks lungs expand in a deep breath before he let go. Mark instantly missed his warmth, wishing for Jack to stay in his arms forever.   
  
"Goodnight," Jack croaked, looking up at his friend before swiftly walking towards the door. Mark resisted the overpowering edge to pull him back and keep him forever by his side.    
  
"Goodnight," he replied meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions welcome! I love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
